Nova
is a ghostlike Saucer Kaiju from episode 49 of the TV series, Ultraman Leo. Subtitle: History Ultraman Leo Nova was one of the last few flying Saucer Monsters left from Black Directive. He landed on Earth in a park, and quickly transformed into a small white Teru Teru Bozu. An angry Tooru Uemuda soon came across the small Nova, and told him that he wanted it to rain. Tooru hung Nova up on a tree, and left him there when Gen Ohtori found him. Later that night, a drunk man came by and began hitting Nova. Nova turned red, and sprayed the man with gas, making him go crazy. The next day was sunny, so Tooru came back to the Teru Teru Bozu to cut off its head. He was surprised it turned red, but still tried to cut its head off. After Nova avoided the scissors, it suddenly grew a bit larger and wrapped itself around Tooru's neck. Nova told Tooru he would let him see his mother, father, and sister again, and had him walk around town while spraying gas on people. Police soon cornered Tooru and were about to shoot him, but soon Gen and his caretaker arrived to stop them. Nova began to choke Tooru, but Gen knocked it off. Nova then grew giant and began attacking the city. Nova destroyed many tanks and planes, and began spraying poison gas everywhere. Gen transformed into Ultraman Leo, and began fighting him. While a challenge at first, Leo caused the poison gas to disappear, allowing Leo to fight Nova unhindered. Leo fished Nova off with a Leo Kick, and all the crazed towns people returned to normal. Trivia *Nova's roar is a modified Alien Wolf roar. *Nova is the ninth saucer kaiju to appear in the series; incidentally, Nova's name sounds like "Novem" which is Latin for "nine". *Nova's design is based on the teru teru bozu, a type of handmade Japanese rain dolls. *Nova has 20,000 red chains underneath its body. Ultraman Mebius Nova reappeared in episode 28 the series Ultraman Mebius. Nova first appeared before the GUYS crew on a dark night in a parking lot scaring them by cackling evily, but it was small and very fazy, and then disappeared before them. Unknown to GUYS, Nova was manipulating the nanotechnology that is used to bring Lim Eleking to life to make duplicates of himself to distract GUYS while the real copy is in pursuit of GUYS HQ. The next day, the Marquette Nova appeared in an open construction field. GUYS attacked it, but it only spewed red smoke at them. Ultraman Mebius appeared and began to attack the monster, until it vanished like a Marquette Monster. Realizing about Nova's control over the nanotechnology and now how dangerously close the REAL Nova was to their HQ, Mebius teleported himself to Nova's location and the real battle began. At first, Nova was beating Mebius, but Miclas came to aid Mebius, and weaken Nova. Afterwards, Mebius recovered and used his Mebium Shoot to destroy Nova once and for all. Trivia *As revealed in episode 28, Nova was placed among the monsters in the "Out of Document" section due to his appearance was after MAC's demise. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Nova reappeared in episode 10 of the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. In this series, Nova is partnered with the monsters Saramandora and Lunaticks and all three monsters were guarding a military base that had supplies that the ZAP SPACY needed for their ship. Rei sent Gomora as the ZAP SPACY retrieved the parts they needed. At first Nova tried to ensnarl Gomora with his whips, but Gomora easily destroyed Nova, vaporizing him instantly with the Super Oscilatory Wave. Trivia *Nova is one of the few kaiju in the series that does not appear in the opening credits (along with Juran, Fire Golza, Bullton, Arigera, Zoa Muruchi, Lunaticks, King Joe Black, and Zetton). Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Nova reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was first seen rising out of the ground in a shot of the Monster Graveyard with King Joe Black, Verokron, Gomess, Alien Baltan, and Antlar. He then teamed up with Gan Q, King Pandon, Verokron, Doragory, King Joe Black, Eleking, Banpira, Alien Guts, Alien Metron and Fire Golza to take on Ultraseven . He was accidentally killed along with Doragory by Belial's Belial Geno Thunder during the final battle. Trivia *Nova is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's right arm in the movie. Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman Justice.]] Nova participated in the Dark Spark War fighting alongside various monsters against Ultras until he was turned into a Spark Doll by Dark Lugiel. It is likely that he returned to space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Ultraman Orb Nova reappeared in episode six of the series Ultraman Orb as a Kaiju Card used by Alien Nackle Nagus in a card game between Jugglus Juggler and Alien Metron Tarude. It later appeared in the 22nd episode where it was first seen for real in its small size, hanging out with Black Directive as his little good luck charm and with an Alien Pitt Myu. Black Directive planned on closing down his café and leaving to another planet with Nova to start over. However, Nova didn't give up on his dream and grew into its giant form so it can rampage throughout the city. After being interrogated by the SSP, Black Directive decided to join Nova in their dream and went inside him with his crystal orb and decided to attack the city with its eye lasers. Seeing the destruction take place, Gai Kurenai transformed into Ultraman Orb Burnmite form to confront and fight Nova. Nova initially confused the Ultra with his funny noises and movements, leaving Orb wide open for an attack from his whip. This didn't keep Orb down for long, and he unleashed his fiery fury onto the Saucer Beast, to which Nova was unfazed and downed the hero with a blast of its eye beams. Aiming to end the fight quickly, Orb tried to finish off the monster with his Stobium Dynamite, but Nova tricked him with its teleportation ability, then grabbed Orb and sprayed him with its Red Crazy Gas. Orb shrugged it off and fought back, squeezing Nova's eyes shut, preventing the doll-like kaiju from seeing. However, Nova shrugged him off and held the upper hand again with its whips and gas. Deciding to get serious, Orb transformed into his Orb Origin form. In his form, after blocking Nova's eye lasers with his sword, Orb fired his Orb Supreme Calibur at the monster, who attempted to absorb the attack. Nova succeeded, but Orb's power was too much to handle, and so, it flew up into the sky and exploded like a firework. Trivia *The Nova suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Nova's appearance in the series. **His puppet disguise, however, was completely new. *Nova's appearance in the series was comical, unlike previous incarnations. **He squeaked when Gai patted him on the head. **During the first part of the battle, Nova squealed and shook his head to scare Ultraman Orb. **When defeated, instead of disintegrating out of existence, he rocketed into the sky and exploded like fireworks. Data : When needed, Nova can release a cloud of red gas smoke exhaled from his mouth. This can be used to conceal himself, as well as blind and drive foes insane. Any human that breaths the gas in will start to act extremely violent, attacking anyone at a moment’s notice. In addition, this gas has an adverse effect on electronics. It also has a slight toxic effect, making humans cough and choke once breathed in. After Ultraman Leo the smoke is no longer used to drive people insane and instead acts as a smokescreen to repel foes. *Red Zone: By spinning his body around in a circle, Nova can turn the area around him into the color red and cause it to rain red as well. Even the sun is covered with red, making it harder to see him. This red zone will be lifted upon his death. *Nova Laser: Nova can fire blue laser beams of energy from each of his eyes. Although separately these beams are as strong as a missile, they can be combined into a single beam that can bring down some of the strongest opponents. The laser blast holds a temperature of 300,000 degree celcius. *Hell Ball: Nova can launch powerful, missile-strength ball blasts of fire energy from its mouth. Once striking a target, the blast won’t only explode, but send smaller explosive blasts through the area. *Right Arm Extending Whips: in place of a normal right hand, Nova's right arm is armed with and can materialize three or multiple, long, tentacle-like whips on his right arm. The central whip is capable of elongating, adding to its already impressive reach and being able to then be used as a sort of tentacle that can stretch long distances and be used to whip his foes. *Left Arm Sickle Blade: Replacing his left hand, Nova's left arm is armed with and can materialize a large, gigantic sickle-like blade object that is ideal for and can be used for slashing, bashing, or penetrating enemies. *Marquette Nova: By tapping into the particle accelerator beneath the GDF Headquarters, Nova can create numerous human-sized Marquette Novas. When enough particles are absorbed, Nova can create a single giant one. ::;Ultraman Orb *Teleportation: In order to confuse opponents, Nova is capable of instantly teleporting himself short distances. Nova Doll.png|Doll Form Boy and Nova.jpg|Body Control imageejejnnu.jpg|Saucer Flight Form Nova_Red_Crazy_Gas.png|Violent Gas NOVARED2.JPG|Red Zone Screenshot (1431).png|Nova Laser Nova Fireball Energy Blast.png|Hell Ball Nova Right Arm Extending Whips.png|Right Arm Extending Whips Nova Marquette Nova.png|Marquette Nova - Marquette= Marquette Nova - Large= }} is a duplicate of the original Nova created by the same element that used to create Lim Eleking, resulting on its temporary disappearance due to stealing said monster's energy. Due to Maquette Nova roaming the GUYS Base, various workers, including the GUYS officers, called it the . :;Stats *Height: Unknown ~ 57 m *Weight: Unknown ~ 10,000 t *Length of the right hand: 60 m *Origin: Phoenix Nest :;Powers and Weapons *Teleport: Marquette Nova can teleport by reducing itself into dust. * : Marquette Nova can exhale a weaker version of the original's red crazy gas. This version was only a smokescreen rather than driving the victim insane. Nova 5.jpg|Violent Gas }} Other Media Ultraman Galaxy Nova reappeared in the new puzzle role-playing game for mobile devices, Ultraman Galaxy as a UC (Uncommon) card that you can unlock him in one of the levels in the game with a high chance of getting Nova. id:Nova ja:ノーバ Category:Ultraman Leo Category:Ultraman Leo Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Saucer Beasts Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Right Arm Category:Black Star Residents Category:Ghosts Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Supernatural Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:100 Monster Army Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Kaiju Busters Kaiju Category:Marquette Monsters